Feeling This
by metallicababy55
Summary: "You know when a child receives a new toy and for endless hours that child is enjoying every minute playing with that toy.  Well, Naminé, you are my toy," A VanitasxNamine, NaminexRoxas and NaminexVen due to greater demand now a multi-chapter
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Well I should say thank you to everyone ho has written a VanitasxNaminé story for getting me hooked on this pairing. **

**Disclaimer: I still don't own anything…sadly **

**I think you all know the drill by now Review **

The midnight air caressed the shore of the Destiny Islands, sleep taking its hold on all of its residence. That is except for one little nobody. Naminé was walking down the beach, sandals in hand, allowing the gentle yet cold water to skim through her feet. "I envy you Kairi," she whispered trying to kick the water but to no avail. After many failed attempts to assault the water, her foot went under her causing her to fall on her butt. She let out a groan of frustration. "Why can't I be my own person!" she huffed hugging her knees to her chest and resting her head on them in defeat.

"Someone looks angry," Sora's voice called from behind her causing her to look.

"Hey Sora," she greeted looking up at him. "Shouldn't you be asleep?"

"I'm not tired," he stated sitting next to her. "Why are you out here?" he looked over at her.

"I just needed to clear my mind," she replied looking out at the ocean, the full moon reflecting on the water.

"Anything I can help you with?"

"Thank you, but it is nothing,"

"Are you su-" Sora started but stopped. Naminé looked over to him. He was clutching his chest and breathing heavily.

"Sora," The blond nobody shouted before he collapsed onto the sand. She scooted over to him and cradled his head on her lap. "Please wake up," she said starting to shake him.

"It's no use," a dark voice whispered. Naminé could feel hot breath on the back of he neck. She twisted around and came face to face with the intruder. "Boo," he said causing the small blond to stammer back.

"WH-who are you?" she stuttered. "And wh-what have you done to Sora?" she glanced back over at the still boy next to her before returning her gaze to the masked being in front of her. Judging by the body structure and muscle build, Naminé assumed the new comer was male. He wore a black and red organic looking body suit reminding her of the replica Riku. His face was concealed by a shiny black helmet.

"Has anyone ever told you, it is rude to stare," he said. The young blond quickly adverted her gaze to hide her blush. He moved so fast that Namine didn't even have time to react when he positioned himself in front of her. "It's even ruder not to look people in their eyes when they are speaking to you," he said gripping her chin to make her look him in the eye or rather look into her own eyes of fear.

She had so many things she wanted to say, however she couldn't get her mouth to form the words. "Not a girl of many words ay?" he asked stroking her hair lightly. When she didn't reply he took it upon himself to fill the silence. "My type of girl. I guess you won't mind if I did this than," he took his mask off, casting it aside as placed his hand back on the side of her face and began to close the small gap between them. Naminé couldn't help but be shocked at his appearance. He looked identical to Sora apart from his amber eyes and raven hair; the two could pass off as twins. A groan came from Sora's unconscious body causing the man to smirk. "Are you enjoying this Roxas, Ven. She's not even putting up a fight,"

"Don't. Touch. Me," she spat out slapping his hand away.

"Oh so you do speak, this makes things a bit more interesting,"

"Who are you? And how do you know Roxas?"

"Well you see Naminé," he said petting her head again. "Naminé," he said her name again but this time as if he were lost in thought. "I love your name, I can't wait until I can scream it when we-"

"You didn't answer me," she retorted backing away. This of course only gave him initiative to move in closer to her.

"I guess I am getting a bit ahead of myself. But you know I can't help it. When I see something I want, I get it a bit obsessive," he remarked pushing her bangs away from her eyes. She went to slap him again but he caught her hand before impact. "Will you please stop that, it's getting a bit tedious,"

"Maybe if you kept your hands to yourself, I wouldn't have to resort to it,"

"I'm not sure I can commit myself to that. You know when a child receives a new toy and for endless hours that child is enjoying every minute playing with that toy. Well, Naminé, you are my toy," he seductively said closing the gap between them claiming her lips with his own. Blue eyes widened as she tired to break away from him. He grinned through the kiss pushing her lightly to the ground. He used her gasp from the impact to his advantage and moved his tongue into her mouth. A muffled moan escaped from the nobody. "You like that don't you?" he teased moving down to her neck and licking her collarbone before sitting back licking his lips. "My, my you are a rarity,"

"Who are you?" Naminé said catching her breath as she positioned herself back into a seated position.

"I guess, I should tell you if I plan on claiming you as my own," Naminé cringed from his bluntness.

"Your name," she said getting impatient.

"And I thought you were cute when you were scared. You're absolutely stunning when you are angry," his wicked grin returning. "Fine, my name is Vanitas,"

"Vanitas," Naminé said not recalling that name.

"That's right angel, now we just have to raise the octave a bit and we'll have it at the desirable tone," Naminé glared at him. "Now don't give me that look angel. Come," he began standing up and extending his hand to her, she flinched away from it. "We are just going to take a walk," after she still refused Vanitas sighted and in one swift motion picked her up bridal style and started walking down the beach.

"You and I are a lot alike, my dear Naminé," he said breaking the silence.

"I doubt that," she groaned knowing regardless of her struggles he wouldn't let her go.

"We both desire for a life of our own, both hidden from the real world, seeing it through the eyes of another. At least for you, you do not have to share one boy with two others,"

"What do you mean?" The blond asked getting curious.

"You are one with Kairi. I on the other hand am locked away in Sora with Roxas and Ventus,"

"Ventus?"

"Oh yes, Ventus," he spat out. "He and I go way back," Just than a dark keyblade came out of nowhere pointed at Vanitas's neck.

"Put her down," a familiar voice rang through Naminé's ears, she turned and sure enough Roxas was there holding Oblivion.

"Oh Roxas, How nice of you to join us,"

"Vanitas, we have to get back into Sora," another voice said from the other side. Naminé turned to look shocked at what she was seeing. Vanitas laughed as he watched her toss her head left and right.

"Scary how much they look alike, that my dear is Ventus,"

"Let her go," Roxas said allowing the point of oblivion to break skin.

"Fine," Vanitas sighed setting the girl onto the sand and steadying her. "You can drop the blade now," he stated looking at Roxas who still had the blade to his throat.

"I could but after what you did to Naminé-,"

"So you did see, good,"

"Yes, I did see and by the time we are through you are going to wish Kingdom Hearts had mercy on you,"

"Oh, your empty promises never cease to amuse me,"

"Come on Naminé I'll walk you to Kairi's," Roxas started and looked over to where the blond was standing a minute ago. "Naminé?" he started searching the area and noticed Ven walking her back to where Sora was.

"You've got to be kidding me," Roxas sighed running toward the two, Vanitas followed in pursuit.

"You guys get back into Sora. I'll see you all in the morning," Naminé said pointing a finger at each of them when the two caught up.

"No with out payment," Vanitas said grinning.

"I'm almost scared to ask, but what?"

"I'm sure you know by now,"

"Oh, I get it," She said walking over to Ven and kissing his cheek. She then turned to Roxas and did the same making the two blush.

"What about me?"

"Oh how could I have forgotten about you," she said walking right in front of him and stepping close to him making the other two glares.

He grinned "I knew you'd see it my way," She wrapped her arms around his neck leaned in close and spat in his face before running in direction toward Kairi's. When she was sure she was far enough away she called back to them.

"See you all tomorrow!" she called.

"Dibs," Vanitas said picking up his helmet and fusing with Sora.

"You can't call dibs when I saw her first," Roxas going back into Sora.

"Why would she want either of you when she could have me?" Ven said looking around the beach one last time before fading back into the brunette boy. He stirred before sitting up and rubbing his head.

"That was weird,"

**Me: yes Sora…yes it was. **

**Well that's all for now. My first one-shot. I will admit the end was a little rushed but I've been up for 72 straight hours and felt the need to write this before heading off to some well deserved rest…it also helped me get more ideas for my story Endless Summer so in the long run I'm really happy with this even though in my opinion this sucked. I hope you all enjoyed it and remember to please review.**

**Ps: As far as the title goes I was listening to Blink 182's song Feeling This in my car today when the idea popped in my head. Just thought I'd let you know in case you were wondering. And Sorry for any spelling/Grammar errors. **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: okay so I was asked to make this story a multiple chapter story and ironically before I got the request I was playing around with the idea (and since so many of you requested it) ... I've decided to make this a three-shot (maybe longer)! However I'm going to need lot of encouragement because I'm also working on my other story ****Endless Summer**** (check it out) so balancing two stories is going to be hard for me. Especially since I like to make my chapters at least five pages on ****Microsoft word****. So please review so I can have some feedback. Thank you all so much for your encouragement! And I hope you enjoy! So without further to do I give you chapter two...**

**Sora: hey that rhymed  
Me:...  
Sora: Kait will I be put to sleep again?  
Me: um I kind of have to  
Sora: why? I miss out on all the action.  
Me: but you had your share of action in Kingdom hearts, Chain of Memories and KH2 don't you think you should have a break from being the star?  
Sora: but I like being the hero. I was already left out of 358/2 days and Birth By Sleep. *sad face*  
Me: I'll make it up to you somehow I promise.  
Sora: alright but can I at least do something.  
Me: want to read the disclaimer?  
Sora: Sure! Kaitlin owns nothing, nada, squat if she did she would make sure Axel doesn't fade, The infernal engine in Days would not have been a swift kick to the face, and Luxord would be required to sing ****Poker Face**** by Lady Gaga at least once every time he had screen time, along with other things that would make this disclaimer way to long. Leave a review and enjoy!  
Me: thank you Sora that was very nicely read. Now on with the second part of this three shot**

_Somewhere inside Sora's heart ….._

"Out of all the places this kid has been to, his heart had to take the form of this one," Vanitas complained from his reclined position on the Paopu tree.

"It is his strongest and most cherished memory," a dark haired girl said dangling her feet off the wooden bridge.

"Oh," he said sitting up and looking in her direction. "How nice of you to finally show your face around here, Xion,"

"You know if I had a heart of my own, I would be offended, but I don't so, sticks and stones,"

"Eh, I think I liked it better when you weren't around," This statement caused Xion to roll hers eyes.

'_Hey Kairi,' _Sora's voice excitedly rang. Vanitas grinned before planting his feet firmly on the ground.

"Will you leave the poor girl alone," Xion remarked noticing his facial expression.

"And why would I do an act like that?" he remarked cradling his helmet in his arm.

"Face it; you are not her type,"

"Do you think I honestly care about that?"

"You should," she grinned. "Especially if you plan on beating Ven _and_ Roxas,"

"Like those losers can intimidate me,"

"They should. They are charming, sweet, friendly, funny, not you. Need I go on?"

"Please enlighten me,"

"Hey guys," Naminé said walking toward the two dark haired beings with Roxas and Ven close behind her.

"Hey Naminé, it is nice to see you again," Xion said walking over to embrace the blonde.

"Hi Xion," She replied pulling back and smiling. "I can't believe how long it has been. How have you been?"

"It has been long. I've been doing okay. I could use a little more elbow room in here if you know what I mean," the raven girl commented looking at the three boys.

"I'm sorry I can't help you there," Naminé trying to hold back a laugh.

"Actually, you could do something to help out," Xion flashed a grin at the three boys before facing Naminé.

"Sure, just name it," Naminé replied oblivious to what she was agreeing to.

"If it is not too much trouble, could you spend one on one time with these three? It would allow me to sleep a little better with at least one person gone each night,"

"How long are we talking?"

"Just for the next three nights, and don't worry about making plans each of them will make up their own night of fun," Naminé placed her finger to her chin and closed her eyes.

"Alright, sounds fun!" she exclaimed opening her eyes. "How do we decide who gets what day?"

"That's easy, we'll play a game. I'll be the judge to make sure all is fair," The dark haired girl smirked. "And I know just what game to start with," her smirk turning dark and sinister.

…..

"For the first challenge we are going to play reverse Marco-Polo," Xion exclaimed throwing her hands in the air.

"What is that?" Ventus asked sounding excited.

"Stupid that's what," Vanitas grumbled.

"I think it sounds fun," Naminé stated before Van could interrupt again.

"How do you play?" Roxas asked with curiosity.

"I'm glad you asked," Xion began looking at the four teens in front of her. "You three," she pointed to Ven, Vanitas and Roxas, "Will be blindfolded all while trying to find Naminé who will be running away from you, hence the name reverse Marco-Polo,"

"Eh, so a game of Cat and Mouse this will get interesting," Vanitas smirked deviously at Naminé. "I do love role playing if you know what I mean," the flaxen haired girl rolled her eyes and adverted them back to Xion.

"Alright so without further to do, boys will you please step forward," Xion held out three black blindfolds. "And to make sure not cheating ensues, I will be tying them,"

…...

After tying the three blindfolds Xion lead each boy to a spot on the beach and stationed Naminé in the middle. "Now Naminé you have to lead them toward you with your voice all while avoiding them. The first one to reach her will be the one to spend tonight with her,"

"Right," the three all nodded in unison with the same look of determination.

"On your marks, get set, go!" Xion said jumping out of the way as the three boys charged forward.

"Marco," they called putting their hands out in front of them allowing them to feel around for the small blonde.

"Polo," she giggled running in the opposite direction she was standing in. With each of the three running in the same direction it was no surprise to either of the two girls when they collided with one loud thud. "Are you guys okay?" Naminé asked running toward them covering her mouth with her hand to muffle the giggles. When she reached them she knelt down close to them.

"Maybe that wasn't a smart game to start off with," Xion pointed out making her way over to the fallen.

"Maybe, you shouldn't suggest stupid games," Vanitas groaned ripping the blindfold off his head and throwing it at the dark haired girl.

"How about we pick another game, one that doesn't involve blindfolds," Ven suggested gingerly taking off the black cloth. Ven's statement caused Roxas to leap onto Vanitas and cover his mouth.

"Get off me loser!" The dark haired male said trying to push off the angry blond but to no avail.

"I know what you were going to say,"

"Oh did you now?" Vanitas grinned. "And just what was that?"

"Something inappropriate about Namine and a blindfold,"

Vanitas smirked proudly at Roxas before saying, "Close, I was thinking-"

"How about we just draw straws," Namine shouted not wanting to hear the rest of Vanitas's voice.

"That's no fun," Xion said with a sigh.

"That's fine by me," Ven smiled standing up.

"Fine," Xion started, "I'll go get the straws,"she walked away leaving the innocent blonde with three eager boys.

"So, Nami," Vanitas's deep voice began as he stood up and put his arm around her shoulders. "What do you say we just ditch this place and go somewhere a bit more private,"

"N-no thank you," she replied wiggling out of his clutch.

"Burn," Roxas added getting off the sand as well.

"Touche," Ven agreed.

"I'm back! What I miss?" Xion said running up to the group.

"Nothing," Namine spoke before either of them had a chance to open their mouths.

"Alright, so I have three straws all cut at different points, the person with the tallest goes first, and the person with the shortest gets the last night," She said tightening her grip on the straws that appeared to be same length. "On the count of three you are all going to pick one straw and take it out. Understand?" the three nodded. "One, two, three," Xion yelled as she felt each straw get toward from her hand. "Now, we compare," she stated as the boys held up their individual straws. "Alright, Ven since you have the biggest you get to take Namine out tonight. Vanitas you have the second biggest so you have tomorrow, God help Namine," she remarked mumbling the last part. "And Roxas you have the smallest, so you go last,"

"The straw isn't the only thing Roxas has the smallest of," Vanitas curtly remarked receiving a glare from Roxas who was also blushing.

_'I see you tomorrow Sora,' Kairi's voice called._

Namine began to fade. "I'll see you tonight Ven," she smiled before completely vanishing.

"Yeah, tonight," he whispered out loud.

"You better get planning lover boy. You have a hot date tonight," Xion said walking away.

"A mighty hot date," Vanitas commented with a hint of jealousy in his voice as he headed away from the group.

"Good luck tonight," Roxas encouraged slapping Ven on the back. "She's a nice girl, you'll have fun no matter what you end up doing I'm sure of it,"

"Thanks Roxas," Ven said looking back at the boy who looked so much like him it was uncanny.

"Anytime," He walked away. 'And if all else fails you do look like me.' He complimented in his head.

**A/N: Alright so this chapter is finally done. Like I said before I'm sorry this is such a late update. Also this question might be brought up so I'll address it before hand. How did they meet without Sora and Kairi both getting ? the reason is, they met inside Sora's heart a place where anything can happen lol. It is like Roxas and Namine said in KH2... would two like to reiterate your line once more for your fans.**

Roxas: With pleasure!  
Namine: So we can be together again!  
Roxas: Anytime Sora and Kairi are together.

Nicely done guys I'm impressed. Now for some good news! I have the next two chapters all finished I'm just reading them over one more time before posting them! Which means Ventus's date is done and so is Vanitas's (which by the way I had a ton of fun writing his) so please review and let me know what you think. As always sorry for any spelling and grammar mistakes here I'm trying to work on that. Have a great Whatever day it is when you read this!  
-Kait  
Oh and if anyone has any idea for what Roxas should do with Namine (keep it in the T rating please) I'm taking suggestions. Thank you!


	3. Sweet

**A/N: Alright so I'm sorry for taking so long with the last update but I do have news for you. I have Ventus's And Vanitas's stories all done. This is Ven's so I hope you all enjoy it! I will upload Vanitas's in a couple of hours or maybe tomorrow lol but it will be up very fast. However that being said I do not have Roxas's written nor do I have much of an idea to write him to do, so anyone who has a suggestion for me please put it in your review Or send me a message. Thank you all sooo much! Like what Sora said in the beginning of last chapter I own nothing and probably will never.  
**  
**Obviously if Ventus and Vanitas are in this story, there is going to be spoilers so please if you haven't played the game or don't wnat to know what happens... read at your own risk. Also I have yet to play Birth By Sleep so if anything is canon wrong particularly in this chapter I'm just going by what I saw of the game so far. Thank you! **

**Musical inspiration**

**Just the Way You Are- Bruno Mars**

**Naturally- Selena Gomez**

**(You want to) Make a Memory- Bon Jovi**

**Enjoy!**

Ventus

Sweet**

"Hey stranger," A voice called to Ventus from behind covering his eyes.

"Hey Naminé," he replied letting out a chuckle while turning around to face the petite artist.

"You weren't supposed to guess that fast," she pouted putting her hands on his hips.

"If Vanitas or Roxas did that I'd be completely freaked out,"

"You could have guessed Xion to make me feel a little better,"

"I could have, but I chose not to,"

"Okay fine. What are we gonna do tonight?"

"I was thinking of taking you somewhere fun,"

"What kind of fun?"

"The kind of fun you can only find at Disney Town,"

"Disney Town!" she exclaimed in excitement, "I've always wanted to go there!"

"You'll love it! It is the greatest place ever!" he chuckled at the small girl's excitement.

"I'll take your word for it," She smiled looking at the boy in front of her. "How are we getting there?"

"A glider of course! No other way to travel," he stated throwing his key blade in the air. Naminé stared in awe as the blade turned into a flat glider in a flash of light. Ven hopped on and extended his hand to her.

"I don't know about this," she replied staring at the hovering skateboard.

"Trust me, I won't let anything happen to you," he replied with a genuine smile that Naminé couldn't refuse; she took Ven's hand as he pulled her up. "I just need you to do one thing,"

"And that would be?"

"See this piece of armor," he received a nod. "At the same time you and I have to press it. It will give both of us protection,"

"Alright," she nodded confidently allowing her hand to hover over the piece of armor on his left shoulder.

"On the count of three, One...Two...Three," the both touched the armor at the same time and before they knew it they were both clad in a layer of metal skin. "You ready?" Ven called from behind his helmet.

"As ready as I'll ever be," she said tightening her grip around his waist and closing her eyes tightly.

"Well, here we go," the bike moved into what looked like a black hole. Naminé opened her eyes feeling the worst to be over. The black sky seemed to go on forever however it was illuminated with innumerable stars making the sight both breathtaking and soothing.

"Wow," was all she could manage to say taking in the remarkable view.

"Beautiful isn't it?" Ven said looking back at her.

"It is," She replied awe struck.

"The one sky that connects all the worlds,"

"One sky, one destiny,"

"That's what they say," He replied looking forward. "We are going to be landing now, so you may want to hang on a little tighter," He said thankful that his helmet concealed his blush.

"Thanks for the warning," she said tightening her grip on him feeling the butterflies in her stomach begin as they made their descend. They soon landed on the outskirts of a blue castle. After they dismounted the glider, it along with their armor disappeared. It was broad daylight in this world allowing the two blonds to see the path leading to the busy looking town. They followed the path to the town square which was festively decorated with balloons and rainbow pennant flags.

"Yes, we came at just the right time of Year!" Ven exclaimed.

"And why is that?"

"The Dream Festival is taking place,"

"Dream Festival?"

"You'll see," He said tightening his grip on her hand before sprinting toward a red and white shop. "Any body home?" he called followed by the sound of footsteps.

"Ventus!" three little ducks rejoiced when they saw who their customer was.

"Hey, Huey, Dewey, Louie. How have you three been? How's the business?"

"We're doing well," the one in red answered.

"And business is booming!" the one in blue shouted throwing his arms in the air.

"What brings you here? Gonna reclaim your title this year?" the green one said with a smile.

"Nah, I brought my friend here," he said pointing to Naminé who waved at them. "It's her first time here,"

"No way!" Huey said placing his hand over his beak in shock. "You've come at a good time!"

"So I've heard," the blonde girl said with a smile.

"Ven, here won the Million Dreams Award a while back," Dewey bragged.

"Oh really?" She sent a grin in Ven's direction. "He never told me that,"

"Yeah! The award goes to the person who has worked so hard to help keep our town safe and united," Louie stated with admiration.

"That's impressive," Naminé stated looking at the three little ducklings.

"It's the greatest honor anyone in town can have,"

"It sounds like it,"

"Well, I'm going to show Naminé around. I'll be back for some ice cream later on so don't break the machine," Ven smiled.

"If we do, we know just the man to fix it,"

"Just give me a warning," Ven laughed waving goodbye to the young lads, Naminé did the same.

"It was nice meeting you," she sweetly added before turning to follow Ven.

"Same here," the three said in unison.

"I've got a plan fellows," Huey said once the two blonds were out of earshot. The three huddled before nodding in agreement.

...

"Now what?" Naminé asked catching up to Ven.

"What do you want to do?"

"Don't look at me, I've never been here,"

"I guess you have a point there. How about we go visit Queen Minnie and King Mickey,"

"Sure," she nodded with a smile as the two began their walk toward the blue castle.

"Who goes there?" a familiar voice asked once the duo reached the castle gates. The source came into full view as a tall black dog with droopy ears.

"Goofy!" Ventus called waving at the captain of the royal knights.

"Ven?" Goofy questioned looking the boy up and down before embracing him in a hug.

"Goofy...I...can't...breath," Ven said feeling the life get squeezed out of him.

"Oh Garsh, Sorry bout that," he apologized releasing his grip. "I haven't seen ya in forever,"

"I know but I was always with you,"

"I kinda had that feeling," Goofy said scratching the back of his head, a habit he pick up from hanging around Sora. "What brings ya here?"

"I wanted to show my friend Naminé around. I wanted her to meet the King and Queen,"

"Oh Garsh, I don't know. The king has been pretty busy lately with Jimney's journal going all wack-a-doodle of a sudden." Naminé tried to hide a smirk.

'_So they did get the message, good.' _

"Any chance we can see him?"

"I can check for ya but it may take a while, the Queen is in town if ya wanted to see her,"

"I guess we can. Tell Mickey I said hello and that maybe we can meet up again some other time,"

"I will. See ya later Ven,"

"You too Goof," he waved and walked away with Naminé close by.

"Well that didn't go as smooth as I was hoping,"

"It's alright; the king is just really busy. It comes with the title, I understand,"

"I just wanted you to meet him. He has helped me out of a lot of tight spots,"

"I sure I'll meet him one day," she smiled at him. "Besides, I'm spending the day with you, not the king of Disney World," she said in a mocking royal voice causing Ven to let out a chuckle.

"Disney Town,"

"Oh sorry. I'm spending the day with you, not the king of Disney Town. Better?"

"Much,"

"Now let's go back to the town. I'm sure we can find something to do there," she replied pulling him along.

After playing games and meeting other inhabitants of the town, the sun began to set.

"Attention everyone," a deep voice from a speaker broke through. "In just a few moments we will be beginning out 'Wishes Spectacular' firework show the show starts in ten minutes so you best be finding your seats. And to all those who have come for a visit we hope you have enjoyed you day here at Disney Town,"

Naminé's face lit up. "Come on Ven, let's go!" she said pulling toward the center of the town.

"Wait, Nami, I wanted to get us ice cream or something,"

"Alright, I'll save this spot, you go get the ice cream," she proposed sitting down on a bench.

"Sounds good to me, just stay where you are," He said smiling ear to ear and jogging off to Huey, Dewey and Louie's place. "Hey guys, two Double Crunch ice creams please," he said placing a handful of munny on the counter.

"One Double Crunch ice cream coming right up," the tripled ducks replied.

"Did I say one, I mean two, sorry about that,"

"Here is your Double Crunch ice cream," Huey said placing the ice cream on the counter.

"Um-" Ven was about to correct but was interrupted by Dewey.

"We know you said two but if you're gonna win the girl's heart you gotta make the first move,"

"W-what?" Ven said his face turning crimson. "W-what gives you that idea?"

"You would have to be blind to not see it," Louie interjected handing him two spoons. "Now go out there and win her over,"

"T-thanks guys,"

"And don't worry this one is on us,"

"Keep it as a tip than," he said walking away from the stand with the cold treat.

"Thanks Ven, and good luck!" they called back.

"I'm back," Ven smiled holding up the treat.

"It looks delicious!" Naminé praised staring at it. "It almost looks too good to eat,"

"Well we better dig in before it melts," the blond boy said handing her a spoon which she gladly accepted. She raised a spoonful of pink ice cream to her lips and tasted the treat.

"This is delicious!" she smiled taking another spoonful.

"Not so fast, you'll give yourself brain freeze," Ven said shoveling his spoonful into his mouth making a face as the frozen temperature made contact with the roof of his mouth, resulting in a fit of laughter from the memory witch.

"Put your thumb on the roof of your mouth," she suggested. He did immediately feeling the relief.

"How did you know that would work?"

"Everyone knows that trick, silly,"

"I didn't,"

"Well, now you do," She said snatching one of the key shaped chocolates out of the bowl and biting down. "Those three are really creative when it comes to ice cream,"

"Yeah they are, you should see the other things they make it's pretty remarkable,"

"I bet," she said noticing he had some ice cream lingering on the side of his mouth. "Come here," She ordered leaning closer to him with a napkin in her hand. He leaned in closer allowing her to wipe the mess off his face.

"Thank you for that," He thanked scratching the back of his head with a blush on his face.

"Anytime," she said leaning back just as the first firework flew through the air and exploded in a kaleidoscope of colors. "Wow," she awed her eyes becoming blue saucers.

"This is amazing!" Ven said in excitement watching the display of lights in the sky.

"Yes, it is," Naminé said admiring the shapes some of the fireworks were taking involuntary placing her head on his shoulder. "I wish every day could be like this," she let out a sigh closing her eyes. Ven looked down at her, the blush returning to his face.

"Me too Naminé, me too," He agreed looking up at the sky.

After the finale it was time for the two to depart. "We better be getting home now, it should be close to sunrise on the Island by now,"

"Yeah let's go," Naminé smiled hopping off the bench and following his lead toward the outskirt of the castle where they landed.

"Ready?" Ven asked getting a confirmation nod from Naminé as they both pressed his armor and hopped on the glider back to the Island.

Within moments they landed on the sandy beach of Destiny Island. "You were right Ven, the sun is coming up," the blonde said staring out at the horizon.

"I guess we have to leave now," Ven said with a pout.

"Not yet," Naminé stated moving closer to him. "Thank you for tonight, it was the best first date ever," she tiptoed to meet his lips against hers. It took him a moment to register what was happening but quickly came to the realization and encircled his arms around her waist kissing her back. They pulled away minutes later and looked away blushing.

"I guess, I'll see you in a couple of hours then," Ven grinned scratching the back of his head. "And about tonight, anytime you want to do it again I'll be happy to take you,"

"I'll be holding you to that," she returned his smile before turning to walk back to Kairi's house.

...

"How'd it go last night?" Xion asked once Ven woke up.

"It was...indescribable,"

"She's really _that_ good," Vanitas commented grinning.

"She is not like that!" Ven yelled summoning his keyblade. "And if you do anything to taint her innocence tonight, I'm personally going to kill you bring you back and then kill you again,"

"We'll see if your words have any meaning to them when I get back tonight,"

"Vanitas, if Ven doesn't kill you, I will," Roxas defended leaning against the bent tree.

_'Hey Riku, where's Kairi?' Sora's voice called._

'She had to go somewhere today with her dad. She'll be back late tonight so don't worry lover boy you'll see her again,"

"I hate that voice," Roxas pointed out.

"I love that voice," Xion said staring in awe at the sky. 'Speak again oh sweet angel'

"I hate that we won't get to see Namine today," Ven said laying down on the sand.

"I love how you guys won't get to see her today but I will," Vanitas grinned walking away from the group.

"That guy has some issues," Roxas said.

"Some? More like a ton," Ven replied staring up at the blue sky a smile creeping on his face as he recalled the scene on the beach.

**A/N: What cha think? I'm sorry if it sounded rushed I was kinda in a hurry to get my ideas typed out. The tiny hint of Coded in this is just my theory of what happened I haven't played it but I can't wait for it's English release! Also I modeled Disney Town sorta ater Disney World. Regardless I hoped you all enjoyed it and review! Thank you and Have a wonderful whatever day this is. :)  
-Kait  
**


	4. Rough

**A/N: Like I already stated I love writing this chapter for some strange reason. (It couldn't possibly have anything to do with my new favorite crack pairing. Or that I love Vanitas's personality) **

**I would like to thank Kiome-Yasha for the Vanitas date idea, he is very thankful to you for coming up with this idea and he wanted to personally thank you so… Vanitas you have twenty seconds I need to get this story started…**

**Vanitas: That's just enough time. Kiome,Since your creative idea brought me so much pleasure…I guess I cant let you live. That is all…**

**Roxas: I thought you liked Naminé with me. Why? Why? I thought Naminé and I had a special place in your heart a place so special no other character could break *gets watery eyed* **

**Musical inspiration: **

**For Your Entertainment- Adam Lambert**

**Nothing Else Matters- Metallica**

**Some Kind of Monster- Metallica**

**Your Love is My Drug- Ke$ha **

…**Alright on with the story…****Review! **

Vanitas  
Rough**  
…..

"Looks like you're all mine tonight," Vanitas grinned wickedly staring down at the petite blonde. "Now, what to do, what to do, what to do?" he said circling around her eyeing her as if she were under inspection.

"How about we-" Naminé started but was cut when a dark cladded finger was placed among her lips.

"Tonight is my night," he whispered seductively into her ear.

"Th-than where are we going?" she said trying to swallow the lump that was forming in her throat.

"That is my little secret," he responded summoning a dark corridor. "Ladies first," he bowed.

"I don't want to go first,"

"Want me to hold your hand?" he smirked and extended his hand. Naminé looked at his hand and recoiled her own. "Now don't be like that. I won't hurt you," he paused before adding, "Unless you like it that way,"

The small blonde rolled her eyes and walked into the portal. Vanitas grinned before following in pursuit.

"Why are we here?" the blonde artist questioned staring at the bleak shores of The Dark Margin. "Vanitas?" She beckoned after receiving no response. An ominous wind caressed the young artist sending a shiver throughout her body. "Vanitas, this is not funny. I want to go home," she said trying to hide the fear she was suddenly feeling. She lifted her hand to summon a corridor but was stopped when a flash of royal blue caught her sight. 'What was that?' she thought to herself turning her attention back to where she was going to summon the portal, pausing again when two more blue forms started to take shape in front of her. "What is going on?" she spoke out loud to no one in particular.

"Going somewhere?" Vanitas deep voice questioned, she looked around trying in vain to find the source. She turned her attention back to the blue forms which we now standing fully formed with their red eyes beaming at her. "Scared yet?" Vanitas smirked appearing behind one of the blue forms. "These are The Unversed,"

"Unversed?"

"Yes Unversed my love, this particular type you see before you is called a Flood," He said walking toward her. "You see Naminé, the Unversed are all extensions of myself. I can summon them and dispatch them as I see fit, observe," he said closing his eyes allowing a semi circle of darkness form around him allowing a multitude of Unversed to be summoned. "They are the negative emotions harnessed by mere humans and are the embodiment of such feelings. So my dear, what do you think? Are you scared of me and what I can do?" There was a moment of silence before Naminé let our a giggle.

"I think they are adorable," she let out another giggle as three thin medicine bottle shaped Unversed playfully nudged her.

"Adorable?" Vanitas exclaimed but regained his composure. "I never thought of it that way,"

"And you created these?" She asked looking at a black one with large ears and a sad looking face letting it fly into her arms as she held it close to her causing it snuggled closer to her.

"They are not supposed to do this," he muttered in agitation.

"Oh come on, you are like their father," She said walking over to him with the little Hareraiser still in her arms. The other Unversed remained in close proximity of her mimicking every step she took.

"I am not their father! They are just mere tools I use to get what I want. They are an expansion of my power nothing more," he yelled in frustration causing Naminé and the other Unversed to flinch.

"Well you don't have to be so mean to them,"

"Like they have actual feelings of their own," he rolled his eyes.

"If you're going to be like that, fine! I'll spend my night with them instead! I bet they are better company," She retorted before turning around with the Unversed following her.

"Fine see if I care," The King of the Unversed replied turning and walking off in the opposite direction. Naminé looked back and sighed before coming to a stop and sitting on the gray sand.

"So what do you guys want to do?" she asked getting a nudge by big happy looking Unversed. "I've got it let's play tag," She exclaimed getting up and tapping the big Unversed. "You're it," she ran with the other Unversed close on her heels. She stopped after taking notice to this. "You guys are supposed to disperse, run free, away from the big guy. Speaking of which where is he?" She craned her neck all the way up and found what she was looking for was looming right in back of her. She slapped her forehead, "This is going to be harder than I thought,"

Meanwhile, off in the distance Vanitas was observing and silently laughing to himself. 'She is so naive, yet too adorable to pass up," he sighed placing his head on his hand and looking back to the young girl across the beach.

After hours of trying to teach the Unversed how to play tag, the artist collapsed on the sand in defeat, the Unversed mocking her action. "It is useless," she sighed looking at all of them. "You know, I kind of wish your dad was here," she smiled petting the top of a Flood's head.

"I did not just hear that?" a familiar dark voice commented in false disbelief. "Naminé wants me to be around her," His voice came closer and Naminé could pick up the cockiness in it.

She bowed her head in defeat raising it with a smirk plastered on her face. "Yes, in fact, I don't just want you, I need you," she said in a sexy tone.

"Well then, I'm glad you see things my way," he said appearing right in front of her and claiming her lips with his own. He pushed her onto the ground not breaking the kiss. She grinned into the kiss as she turned the tables on him and with all the strength she had reversed their position so she was on straddling him. "A little feisty I see," he said as they both broke apart for air.

"Shut up," she said slamming her lips back onto his. She broke away again and lingered just above his lips before trailing kisses from his ear to his chin. "Why do you wear this," she asked pinching the fabric of his organic looking suit, "It is in my way," she smiled innocently at him causing him to smirk in return. "Give me your keyblade," she ordered staring down at him. He obliged and summoned the Void Gear handing it to her.

"Take it away love,"

"Don't mind if I do," She smiled using the blade to cut the fabric from shoulder to shoulder giving her full access to his neck. She placed the blade down next to them and picked up where she left off. She trailed kisses down his neck gently nipping until he let out a groan indicating she had reached his sweet spot. She raised her head and looked down at him. "You like that don't you?"

"How could you tell?" he asked sarcastically as she moved back to that spot. She began sucking again and as she continued his groans became louder. Dissatisfied with his reaction, the blonde girl bit into the flesh drawing little blood and receiving a loud moan from the dark haired male below her. She raised her head and looked into his amber eyes.

"My turn," he said taking the blonde by surprise and flipping them back into their original position. Amber met blue as he stared hungrily at her. He brought his face down upon hers slamming his lips onto hers. He bit her lip asking for entrance but she denied with a grin. "Ah, playing the good girl now. I see how it is, I'll just have to change that won't I?" he sneered looking down on the radiant angel below him. He lowered his head again and this time began to nibble on her ear allowing a whimper of pleasure to escape her. This caused his wicked smile to extend far beyond its normal grimace. He trailed down her neck reaching her collarbone; his hands reached eagerly fiddling with the straps of her dress. He stopped when he felt two smaller hands overlap his own. "What now?" He asked impatiently.

"I don't know, something just doesn't feel right,"

"So?"

"So, I want you to stop,"

"I don't want to," he replied placing his lips on top of hers again but this time she didn't kiss back. "Fine, you win," He said standing up. "I've had my fun for the night I suppose," he pouted a frown forming on his face as he stared off into the ocean. Naminé took notice of his facial expression and felt a pull in her non existent heart.

"Don't be like that," she said lifting herself off the ground and walking so she was right behind him. Her arms encircled his waist from behind as she spoke into his back. "I really didn't mean to hurt you. I just think it is unfair to the other two," Vanitas grinned knowing what she was getting at but decided to milk her apology for all it was worth.

"So than why did you tease me as much as you did? Do you realized how much I wanted you right then and there and how I thought your feelings for me were genuine? All my life, I've always been used, by Master Xehanort and now by you. Do you realize how much this hurts me? Do you know how much I really care for you? My name means empty for god's sake! That's all I will ever be. I am a selfish person Naminé, I only look out for myself, and I only care about myself. And then you came along and I thought for once someone was a worthy companion for me, but I guess I was wrong. Maybe I am meant to be alone," He finished impressed with how melodramatic he made his monologue.

"Oh Vanitas," The angel behind him started maneuvering herself so she was standing in front of him now her arms still tightly holding onto his waist as she laid her head against his chest. "You know I didn't mean it like that. You have brought out a side of me I didn't even know existed. Your attitude drives me insane, I can't stand the way you are always winking and grinning but at the same time I can't get enough of it. The way your lips curve when you are grinning, the way your voice gets deep and seductive when you want something, they are just two of the things about you that turn me on. I want you too, but, there is a part of me that feels for the other two too and I can not betray those feelings either,"

"But what am I to you?"

"You are like my guilty pleasure; I can't get enough of you. You lips are like candy or cigarettes to me the more I taste them the more I want them. And you yourself are just so bad for me but it feels good to be with you. It feels good to be reckless and forget responsibility for a while. You are like my drug. A drug I can not quit no matter how much I try and you know what?" She said craning her neck to look at him. "I don't want to ever quit,"

"And I hope you never do," he replied placing his hand under her chin and leaning down to capture her lips.

"Neither do I," she smiled allowing her lips to linger over his before pulling away completely.

A noise sounding like a chorus of "aws" ensued. The couple broke eye contact and stared at the group of Unversed gathered around them.

They all began to move closer to Vanitas making a noise that sounded like 'da-ah, da-ah' causing Naminé to giggle. "Looks like someone has to spend time with his kids," she replied as he was carried away by the bigger one the Unversed.

"Don't think for a minute we are done yet," he said summoning another group of Unversed.

'Ma-ma,' they all chanted walking toward Naminé who stared at them wide eyed running in the direction he was carried off to.

"Vanitas, I'm going to kill you," she said between breaths as she ran.

"Now, now, what example would that set for our children," he replied when she was close enough to him.

"The same example almost having you know what in front of them would've set," she responded putting her hands on her hips.

"I don't mind an audience," he grinned in response receiving in return an expression that said 'get real.' "Fine, In that case, kill me, that way we can do the 'you know what' in front of them without remorse," he grinned.

"I think I'll take a rain check on that one,"

"I'll be holding you to it," He said allowing the darkness to encircle him again and once it faded so did the Unversed. "Shall we go home mommy dearest," he asked sarcastically interlocking his arm with hers.

"We shall daddy," she giggled back to him as the dark corridor opened and they walked inside.  
**  
A/N: Alright so this one is done! How did you like it? Was it good? bad? Now that I think about it if the Unversed are all extensions of Vanitas and I have them calling Nami mom isn't that incest? O-O...Let's not look at it that way. Last but not least is crowd favorite Roxas :) So stay tuned! **

**I'm still open for any suggestions just let me know. I just wanted to take a minute and let you all know how much I appreciate your reviews, they keep me writing so thank you and have a wonderful whatever day it is :) **


End file.
